


The No Good, Very Bad, Day

by Spunky89



Series: Dick's Vet [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: One after another, crappy things keep happening. The icing on the cake is almost getting mugged before Jason steps in to help.





	The No Good, Very Bad, Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted a new part to this series, but school just really kicked my butt and I had no time at all. Anywho, hope ya like it!

It took about three weeks after the initial meet before the various members of the family came over randomly to talk with you. They all had different reasons for their visits; Damian for your foster pets, Tim for your cooking and movie nights, Babs for boy talk, etc. Jason was a special case, however. He never stopped by or ever really interacted with you much at the last few family gatherings (those had become a weekly thing that your presence was now mandatory at), not that he was cold to you or anything, he just never went out of his way to talk to you. However, that changed a bit when you somehow managed to get yourself in a heap load of trouble.

It had been the day from hell. You were late to arise as your phone crapped out, then you finally get yourself out the door and your car battery was dead, so you had to wait for the bus, making you late for work, then you got yelled at because of it. Then if it wasn’t already bad you just had bad patient after bad patient all day. When the end of the day hit you were more than ready to get home and just curl in a ball and eat the leftover pizza in your fridge.

To make your day worse you had just missed the bus as it pulled away and headed towards your home. Now you had a half an hour walk home by yourself at night in Gotham without a phone. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything, that's what.

You knew something was wrong in your gut, and before you even had a chance to bolt, you were dragged down an alleyway.

‘Typical’ you thought with a sigh. The adrenaline was already pumping through your veins and your fight or flight instincts kicked in. The big figure in front of you had a knife he looked to be ready to threaten you. You quickly tried to duck under him and kick out his legs like Dick had taught you but it worked a lot better when you were just practicing with your boyfriend then the real thing. The crook had caught you before you even managed to run a foot. He threw you to the ground and laughed at the pained expression that marred your face as you slammed into the concrete. You could feel the pounding in your head and the sudden pain in your wrist.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that’s not a nice way to treat a lady?” A familiar voice called from the darkness.

The would-be crook looked terrified for a moment before attempting to flee but quickly fell to the ground a wire wrapped tightly around his legs. A tall man in a leather jacket and a red helmet stepped out from the shadows to quickly finish binding the man before coming over to you. At this point, you had stood up and gathered your scattered belongings. Your left wrist was still throbbing but you gritted your teeth through the pain and faced the vigilante.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Thanks to you I am.” You said.

“What kind of a guy would I be if I let my brother’s girlfriend get mugged in some dark alley.” He joked, “Speaking of, why were you walking passed this particular dark alley? I would think you of all people would know better than to walk the streets of Gotham this late at night.”

“It’s been a shit day, let’s just leave it at that.”

“You could have called one of us, we would have come pick you up from work.” He said as you walked down the street.

“As sweet of an offer as that was I would have needed a phone for that,” you grumbled.

“Ahh I see.” He said, “well, I’ll give you a ride back to your place and I’ll take a look at that wrist.”

“Thanks, but my arm will be fine. Though I’ll take you up on that ride.”

“Hop on.” He said as we came across his bike parked a few blocks from where I was mugged.

In no time we were at the house and Jason followed me inside, taking off his helmet, jacket, and mask.

“Thanks for the ride home Jason, I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, now sit down, I want to look at your arm.”

“My arm is fine Jason.” You said waving him off as you started walking through the house to get the bedroom to change your dirty work clothes that were now covered in the dirt and grime of the alley.

“Well if nothing is wrong there’s no harm in me looking at it.”

“I’ll make you a deal, you let me change, and start heating up my oven to reheat the leftover pizza and I’ll let you look at my arm.”

“I’m gonna look at it one way or the other but fine.”

You went about your normal nightly routine of stripping and taking a quick shower to wash any grime off and changing into some sweats and one of Dick’s t-shirts.

You wandered back into the kitchenette area to see Jason had already gathered some medical supplies from your stock and laid them out on the table. You could smell your pizza in the oven and you begrudgingly sat down at the table to let Jason look at your arm.

“Well it’s not broken by some miracle, but it’s definitely sprained. I’ll wrap it and put some ice on it, but make sure you have Dick take a look at it when he gets home if nothing else. Also, maybe take tomorrow to you know, rest.”

“Do you know me at all, I don’t do just sit around and rest.”

“Well, I’ll just have to tell Dick to make you sit around and do nothing.”

“Well that’d be great if he was going to be home tomorrow but last I checked he was gone for a mission until the end of the week.” you sassed. You felt confident you had won this round and he would leave and you would be free to be a stubborn idiot.

“Well, then it looks like I’ll just have to stay here and watch you then.” He quipped back.

“What?”

“Well I don’t trust you alone now, and I was gonna come by tomorrow to look at your car anyway so I might as well crash here and watch you.”

“I’m not getting out of this am I?” you asked with a sigh.

“Nope, you're part of the family now, your stuck dealing with us.” He joked throwing an arm around your shoulders.

Needless to say, the next three days while Jason crashed in the spare bedroom and ‘watched you’ resulted in some of the most intense literary debates and odd competitions in the history of their family as well as some interesting bonding time. But honestly, you had a blast spending your few sick days hanging with the ‘black sheep’ of the Wayne family. And after that really bad day, hanging out with Jason for a few days created a bond you were happy to forge.


End file.
